Fear
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: GonxKillua ShonenAi For the first time since their meeting... Gon is terrified of Killua. My second HxH story! Please be critical!


**#59 Horror (Fear)**

**By: Kortni Malarik aka Shortness2007**

**Characters Created By: Togashi Yoshihiro **

**Plot and Idea: Me**

–-

Gon looked around, sensing evil in every direction. He couldn't tell who was there, but there was definitely someone there. He held his fishing rod at his side, shaking with fear. The person watching him had an incredible about of nen, so much that it scared him even more than Hisoka. With a shaking voice he called out to the darkness.

"Who… Who's there? I know you're there… You aren't hiding yourself very well!" He called, sounding more fearful out loud. There was a creak, as someone stepped on a loose floorboard. The sound pierced through the air, making Gon jump a few inches to the left, into the chest of his watcher. In complete fear, Gon shut his eyes and held his breath. He could feel the heart of his attacker, slow and calm, as if nothing were going on. Gon opened his eyes slowly, to see a pale arm around his waist. The hand began slowly digging into his abdomen, causing pain to erupt from that spot. With a quick glance, Gon saw the face of his attacker.

"Killua!" He cried out, not believing or understanding the situation. Killua's eyes were dark and filled with his rare, murderous, stare. He wasn't the same boy Gon remembered. "Ne!! Killua… What's going on!? Why are you like this?" Gon called, struggling in the assassin's grasp. Gon could feel warm blood from his abdomen trickle down his side and Killua's nail dig further into the muscle. Gon choked on his out saliva as he began to gag from the pain. He leaned forward, only to have the back of his neck grabbed by Killua's free hand.

"Gon…" Killua murmured, his voice cold and cloudy. Gon couldn't move or speak, and he began to fade out.

_Gon!_

Gon's ears picked up the sound of someone calling out to him, and he lifted his head.

"Nani? Who was that!?" He gasped, now not feeling anymore pain. Killua's grasp was still tight and digging into the muscle. The voice called out again.

_Gon?! Gon what's wrong?!_

The voice seemed worried and quite familiar. He struggled in Killua's grip, tears rolling down his face.

"Help me!! I'm scared!" He yelled, for the first time in Killua's ear shot. Gon had never been scared of anyone this much in his life, and he was fearing for his life as well. He looked up at the unmoving assassin, who just stared down at him, as if he had found his prey. This time, when the voice called out, Gon was shaken violently.

_Gon!! Get a hold of yourself! Wake up!_

With that violent shake, Gon was brought back into the real world, where Killua was holding him close and yelling at him.

–-

Gon's eyes shot open and he clutched his chest. Hot tears streamed down his face. Gasping for air, he looked up at Killua, who was holding him protectively.

"K… Killua!" He gasped, immediately forcing his way away from the silver haired boy. Killua suddenly felt hurt as Gon stood in the middle of their hotel room.

"Gon? What… What's going on?" He asked, standing up. Gon flinched and images of his all too real dream flashed through his mind.

"Don't come any closer!" He muttered, shaking with fear. He watched Killua stand still, a worried look on his face. Never in his life had he been so scared, he was even afraid to be looked at by his best friend.

Killua's heart raced. He didn't understand what had happened, or what Gon's dream was about. He did know that Gon was scared, and this was the first time Killua had ever seen him scared. He took a step forward, only to receive a slight whimper and tears from Gon.

"I said.. No closer!" Gon yelled, falling to his knees. He held his arms close, as if warming himself. He was shaking with fear, and his eyes were filled with fear and tears. Killua couldn't take it any more. Instinct to help Gon took over and raced to Gon's side. Wrapping Gon in a gentle hug, he held the boy close.

"Gon! Tell me what's wrong!! What happened?!" He muttered, only to receive a bit of struggle from him. Two thoughts crossed Killua's mind.

'It was either a dream about death… Or….. No…..' He closed his eyes. That had to be it. Gon had a dream about Killua, and now he was terrified of him. Gon suddenly spoke, causing Killua to jump a bit.

"If you're going to do it… Do it! You already tried once! Why aren't you going to kill me?!" He yelled, being a bit more vicious in his struggling. Killua let go of his best friend and moved away from him. He was now filled with a new found sadness. He couldn't believe the one that was never afraid of him, was terrified of him and thought he was going to kill him. He placed his hand on the doorway and looked at Gon with sincere eyes. Gon flinched and closed his eyes in fear.

"Gon… I don't know what I did to you in that dream… But I don't want to kill you… I would never want to harm you…" He whispered, just loud enough so Gon could hear. Gon didn't move.

"You…. Your lying to me… Why would I dream about you trying to kill me… Surely its in the back of your mind… You want to kill me… Just like Irumi said!" He cried, not opening his eyes. Killua was taken aback with shock. He had forgotten his brother's words that day. He took a sad step forward.

"Gon… You mean too much to me… For me to kill you." He said, sounding sadder by the second. Gon took a deep breath, ignoring Killua's words. He began rocking in his spot, trying to ease the fear in his heart.

"I… Like you a lot Killua… I don't want you to kill anymore… I don't ever want to be afraid of you." He whispered, tears slowly tricking down his cheeks. Killua gave the boy a small smiled, before touching his face.

"Gon… Look at me…" He said, kneeling down to Gon's level. It took a while, but Gon finally opened his frightened eyes. The look of them hurt Killua even more. He stared deep into them, not moving. He could feel Gon shaking a bit, and he pulled the boy into a gentle embrace. Gon was shocked at this, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Killua closed his eyes, his thought reverting to those days they spent in Whale Island. When he spoke, his voice was clear and calm.

"Gon… Remember those days? The ones we spent at your home? When we talked all night, about what we wanted to do? You asked me if I wanted to journey with you…Why do you think I said yes?" He asked, hoping Gon was calming down by this point. His hunch was right. Gon was no longer shaking and his body had relaxed into his own.

"Because… You didn't know what you wanted to do after the exam… You wanted to come because…"

"Because I like you Gon… More than a friend… More than a best friend. It's probably something you don't understand… But its also the reason why I wont kill you. I'll do anything to make sure you stay alive… To see your smile… Your happy face. I don't ever want to see you scared of me… So please…" He was cut off when Gon spoke.

"Killua… Can you let me go now?" He asked, moving a bit. Killua looked down at the uncomfortable position Gon was in, and immediately let go.

"Oh… Sorry." He apologized quickly, turning a few shades of red. Gon sat up, and had sheepish look on his features. He also had a tinge of blush on his cheeks.

"Ne… Killua… I'm sorry…" He whispered. Killua's eyes widened a bit, and he leaned forward.

"Why…. What do you have to apologize for… You did nothing wrong." He explained, looking down at his white socks. Gon blinked and nearly stood up.

"I was scared of you, Killua! I won't ever forgive myself! It was a dream… Probably from eating all that sugar we bought today… But! I'm sorry for ever doubting you! Because… Because… I like you too… More than a best friend… More than anything." He voice fell from a loud yell to a hushed tone. His face was now redder than before and he was crossed-eyed, staring at the carpet. Killua couldn't help but find Gon's shyness cute and he crept over to him.

"Are you serious Gon? You feel the same way?" He asked, sitting extremely close to him. Gon nodded, his ears nearly glowing red. Killua smiled a bit, a tinge of excitement spilling over his body. Taking Gon's chin in his hand, he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Gon, who was now in pure shock, didn't know what to do.

When Killua finally released himself, Gon was dizzy from a head rush. He blinked at looked at the tomato-red assassin.

"N… Ne… Killua… What was that you just did?" He asked. Killua coughed slightly and choked on his words.

"A… Kiss." He said, looking over at the curious hunter. Gon blink is curiosity.

"And what's it for?"

"If you love someone truly… That's what you do…" Killua explained, feeling even more embarrassed than ever. Gon smiled brightly, shocking Killua.

"Then… Can we do it again?" He asked, leaning in for more. Killua's jaw dropped slightly, and before he could speak, Gon had him pinned to the ground.

–

"Ne… Gon… I'm glad…" Killua started, turning his head to face the sleepy boy next to him. Gon blinked and cocked his head.

"Eh? Why?" He stupidly. Killua poked the hunter in the forehead sharply.

"Baka! Because I'm with you, dummy!" He said, loudly. Gon grinned and pecked Killua on the cheek.

"I am too, Killua. I'm glad you came with me! I'm glad we met at the Hunter Exam…I was lonely… Until you came." He grinned, before yawning widely. Killua smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"So was I… And Gon I–" He stopped his sentence when Gon grasped onto him like a teddy bear, in a deep sleep. He always fell asleep in the middle of their conversations, no matter what it was about. Running his hand through Gon's jet black hair, Killua finished his sentence.

"I love you, Gon." With that, he finally feel asleep.

––

**A/N: Second HxH story and I _kinda _like how it turned out. I had to do something for the Theme HORROR, and immediately thought FEAR. Then this story started to unfold. Please give me your reviews and opinions!! If you have any idea's for more GonxKillua stories, tell me!! I'm addicted to the pairing for now!! I don't ever want to let them go!! TT **


End file.
